


he's come back : a prompt

by balfrey



Series: revery [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balfrey/pseuds/balfrey
Summary: Cole reads Isla's mind and brings news that has her running. Solas restrains himself. Varric and Blackwall have a bet going.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan & Solas
Series: revery [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	he's come back : a prompt

Sharp wind whistled through the Frostbacks, tempered by the clear blue sky of winter. Isla let the sun warm her cheeks.

She loved the battlements of Skyhold, and found herself there when her soul felt bigger than her body could contain. It was a place for thinking. Today, Isla found her thoughts singular, and imagery from what was almost a dream clouded her vision as she leaned against the cool stone of the fortress.

_Solas_.

The Inquisition had not seen hide nor hair of him since the Spirit of Wisdom passed on. He had been away for a fortnight, and his absence seemed only to focus her revery even more deeply in his favor. Isla had found herself in the rotunda every morning and found the pain of disappointment when it was empty.

She remembered the kiss and the way his hands had grasped at her waist; she remembered the hungry feel of his lips. The kiss felt closer than the Fade, and closer still than the many weeks that had passed since she woke up in the dark of her tower bedroom.

Isla sighed, feeling the blush burning from her forehead to the depths of her hips. _What she would do to kiss him again_.

“Head dizzy. Heart dancing. The feel of his fingers. He misses you, too.”

“Cole,” Isla grimaced as she jumped, turning around to look at the young man who used to be a spirit, “remember when we talked about boundaries and announcing yourself?”

“Yes. I’m here. I will try to remember. Josephine is worried you’ll fall.”

“Did she send you?”

“He’s come back.”

Isla froze as her heart leapt.

“Right now?”

“Yes,” Cole said, seemingly confused by the question.

Isla blanched. She gripped Cole’s shoulder affectionately.

"I didn't mean to scold you, Cole," she said, "Thank you. We'll chat soon."

—-

Solas had just cleared the first gate onto the bridge to Skyhold when Cole appeared beside him.

“Hello, Cole.”

“You’re back. She is very happy. She’ll be waiting.”

Isla.

“I am glad to be back. You shouldn’t share those things.”

“Right,” Cole said, “I will leave. She… right. Don’t share those things. Goodbye.”

Solas shook his head as the strange spirit disappeared, clearing the gate into the yard of Skyhold.

Then he saw her.

Isla was gazing at him as she made her way down the stone steps, bright hair glowing in the sunlight. Solas had eyes only for her as they met at the foot of the stairway. How he had missed her.

“Inquisitor,” he said, resisting the urge to pull her into the tight embrace he had imagined only moments ago.

“How are you, Solas?” Isla asked, and he reveled in the sound of her voice.

“It hurts. It always does, but I will survive.”

Understanding crossed her features as she smiled sadly, green eyes boring into his.

“Thank you for coming back,” Isla said, taking a small step closer.

“You were a true friend. You did everything you could to help. I could hardly abandon you now.”

“Where did you go?” She asked, her smile widening imperceptibly.

“I found a quiet spot and went to sleep. I visited the place in the fade where my friend used to be. It’s empty, but there are stirrings of energy in the void. Someday something new may grow there.”

Isla nodded, stepping closer again. He could smell the soft musk of her skin.

“The next time you have to mourn, you don’t need to be alone,” Isla said earnestly, raising her chin as a blush crept up her cheeks.

“It’s been so long since I could trust someone,” he replied with his head down, taken aback by his sudden chagrin.

“I know.”

Solas looked up at Isla.

“I’ll work on it,” he said, voice quiet, “and thank you.”

—-

From the stable, Blackwall and Varric watched the elves creep closer together.

“You’re going to be paying up soon, Tethras,” Blackwall said laughingly, gleeful at what he thought to be a certain victory. Varric only tutted in response.

When Isla and Solas made their way up the stairs without a single touch, Varric held out his palm.

“You owe me a silver.”

“How,” Blackwall grumbled as he pulled a coin from his pocket, “did you know they weren’t going to go at it as soon as he got back here?”

“Do you really think those two – two of the most fiercely private beings that have ever graced the halls of Skyhold – were going to announce their undying love with half of the Inquisition watching?” Varric chuckled, tucking the silver into his coin pouch.

“I guess,” Blackwall said, still looking miffed, “but they have to realize how obvious they are.”

“Maybe they don’t. We should remind them. Let’s go tease Moony about it,” Varric said, and they began making their way across the yard.

“You can take the lead on that one. I still find her more daunting than a wyvern.”

“Ha! She’ll get a kick out of that.”

—-

Isla had said goodbye to Solas in the entrance hall, her self control spent after fighting the mad urge to kiss him for the duration of their conversation. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked away.

It wasn’t until she had shut the door that lead up to her chambers that she let her composure slip.

He’s back, she thought. Isla grinned as she darted up the stairwell. He came back.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how to format text on this site. Someday I will learn. 
> 
> thank you faerieavalon on tumblr for the ask prompt!!!! <3 
> 
> my first one prompt from someone else!!!!!
> 
> have a good day my friends


End file.
